Black Twilight
by soulXmaka4evalove
Summary: Lilith Potter's been betrayed, so with Neville and a surprise lady, she's hitting Japan. She was unaware that going to school with a certain Shinigami woudl eventually get her dragged in, not that she minds. Fem!Harry/Ichigo


_**Warnings**__**: Blood, Manip!Dumbles, Ron/Ginny/Molly/Arthur!Bashing, Percy/Bill/Charlie/Twins!Disowned!Good, Good!Voldemort, Good!DeathEaters, Fem!Harry(Lilith)/Ichigo, Neville and Fem!Harry blood adopted by Bellatrix. Bad!Aizen, Good!SoulSociety, references to adult themes, Good!HollowIchigo...err the rest you can figure out I guess.**_

_**I don't own this crap except for the story line.**_

_**Rating: M, just for saftey.**_

_**R & R! Dang it, you must review!**_

The truths and lies of my life.

Truth: I am Lilith Gwendolyn Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter, until I was sixteen.

Lie: I either have to kill my parents murderer or be killed myself.

Truth: I became Lilith Gwendolyn Black at age sixteen. Blood adopted by a now sane Bellatrix Black.

Truth: Bellatrix was framed for the crime of driving Neville Longbottom's parents insane.

Truth: Neville is now my blood brother, Neville Black.

Lie: Dumbledore is a good man.

Truth: Voldemort doesn't want muggle-borns dead. He wants them to attend a school before Hogwarts to teach them more about the Wizarding World so our customs and culture do not fade.

Lie: Ronald Weasley is a good friend, and wants what is best for me.

Truth: Ronald Weasley wants my money, and so does Ginny, Molly and Arthur Weasley.

Truth: The Twins, Percy, Charlie, and Bill disowned themselves and their store is now called 'Devil Twin Pranks.'

Lie: Bellatrix Black killed Sirius Black.

Truth: Sirius was murdered by Dumbledore.

Truth: Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks are spies for Voldemort.

Lie: Neville's Gran was killed by a Death Eater.

Truth: Neville's Gran was killed by Neville when she tried to kill me. No emotional trauma form that event, she'd never been very good to him.

Lie: Bellatrix was married to Lestrange.

Truth: She killed the bastard before he could lay his dirty hands on her.

Truth: Dumbledore knew the Dursley's would abuse me.

Truth: They never got the chance, magic didn't like them much. The ones Dumbledore saw were illusions.

Lie: I'm evil.

Truth: Neville, Mother and I are moving to Karakura, Japan to get out of the war.

Yea, a little fucked up, huh? Such an elaborate plan set up by one old man. All destroyed by one idiotic red haired Weasley boy, just because he doesn't know the meaning of the word 'sneak' when trying to give a girl Anemortentia. Dumbass.

In any case, we just finished moving into a fairly comfortable sized home, two story- ironically two houses down from a medical clinic- Kurosaki, I think it was. The basement is sealed off to anyone who isn't magically inclined, it's our magic and potions area.

The living room and a training- physical only- is down stairs. The kitchen and bedrooms are up stairs. Each bedroom has it's own bathroom, and there's a bathroom down stairs too.

-No POV-

She sighed, watching Bellatrix move around the kitchen in a smooth fashion. "Could let me cook, Mum."

Bellatrix took on a small smile- she loved it when her too blood children called her Mum- "Yes, well you start school. I want you two able to scare the shit out of any punks that mess with you. And I thought a home cooked meal might be a good send off for today." She answered.

"Mhm, like you thought knocking out the flight attendant was a good send off for the flight here, huh?" Lilith asked with a raised brow, smirk in place.

Bellatrix pouted as she set three plates down. "Shove it, brat."

"Love you too." Neville said sarcastically as he walked into the room, kissing both females on the forehead before sitting down. A custom from Pureblood families was that the man of the house kiss each woman on the forehead before eating, a thanks for dinning with him, or cooking, or just a plain show of affection. Normally, it was just affection from him.

An hour later, the two were walking down the sidewalk in the school's senior uniform, speaking quietly to each other. As far as anyone here would know, they were twins born on October 31st- Halloween. They're father would have supposedly died a few months before hand, and they'd moved to Japan now due to needing a change of scenery.

"Nev?"

"What?"

"Is orange a natural hair color?"

"For anyone but a Metamorph, no. Why?"

"Look." Lilith pointed in front of her, to a guy who'd just knocked some brunette, who'd been about to tackle him, in the face without looking.

Neville quirked his lips a bit. "Well, looks like an interesting class, at least."

She rolled her eyes, leaning against he wall with him to await the teacher calling them in. It didn't take long- though the woman had to put order to the class.

Kurosaki Ichigo, sighed, wondering if these new students were going to be Spiritually inclined like most everyone in his class. It was almost as if the school's Headmaster was placing them there on purpose. That or the secretary was doing it…

He looked up when the teacher called them in, watching the two walk in, a little stunned.

The guy was tall, maybe an inch shorter than him, with black short curly hair, tan skin and deep violet eyes. He was buff, not overly so, but a lot like Ichigo himself was. He had an air of danger around him, though none of it was directed at anyone, more of an 'I've Seen It All' type of thing.

The girl got him though. She was about the same height as Rukia, with long straight and messy black hair to her lower back. Her eyes were a much more electric and violent shade of violet, skin pale, and muscle was on her that reminded him of Yoruichi, the way the cat-woman moved fluidly. The same air of danger was around her, though it seemed sharpened slightly as if she was on edge, waiting for something.

"Black Neville." The male introduced, stoic look in place. Ichigo hoped he wasn't like Byakuya.

"Black Lilith." She introduced, mirroring her brother with the stoic expression, though she went as far as to bow. "Please treat-"

"-Us well." Neville finished. A few students shared slightly freak out looks.

By lunch, Ichigo knew a few things about the two. 1) They were twins. 2) They were from England, born on Halloween. Neither said anything more on the subject, and with the slight confusion of finishing each other sentences, it made the other students leave them alone.

He noted that they'd come to the roof too, when he was talking to Orihime and Tatsuki about Tatsuki's up martial arts match. She'd ranked number eleven in Japan last time, and was hoping to go up in rank this time.

Then he saw Keigo make his way over. That couldn't be good, and he said as much to the two girls. So they decided to watch for entertainments sake. Lucky they were in ear-shot.

"Oi! Black-san!" Keigo called in excitement.

Both heads looked up, Lilith stopping mid-sentence, "Hai?" Both asked together.

Keigo shook his head and gestured to Lilith. "Ne, would you mind going on a date with me?" He asked, shooting Neville a look hoping the male of the two wouldn't try and beat him for asking.

She raised a brow, violet eyes seeming to be annoyed as her brother smirked. She didn't answer and instead turned to her 'twin'. "Nev, must you laugh every time?"

"Hai, Li, I do." He answered in amusement. "You always attract the weird ones."

She scowled, arm raising and fist coming down on his head, making him wince as she turned back to Keigo. "No, Asano-san, I won't."

"Why not?"

She blinked at him, "Because, not to be rude, you strike me as a complete and utter moron." SHe turned back to lunch and brother.

Keigo went in a corner to grow mushrooms.

Tatsuki and Orihime giggled. "Aw, poor Keigo." Tatsuki muttered teasingly.

Orihime shook her head, "He'll learn…eventually."

"Ahem."

Three heads snapped up to see Neville in front of them, his sister standing back a bit violet eyes looking on in some vague curiosity.

"Your Kurosaki Ichigo, right?" Neville asked politely, black eyebrows raised.

"Hai." He answered. '_Kami, he isn't going to mess with me about my hair or call me a punk, is he? Or worse, go on and on about how I shouldn't talk to his sister? That'd be difficult, she sits in front of me…_' Behind Neville, he saw her lips twitch as if trying to smile.

"You wouldn't happen to be the Ichigo that kicked his Father out of the window, this morning, would you?"

"E-eh? Yea, er, how'd you know?"

Lilith stifled a snicker, stepping a bit closer so she was just behind her brother, "We heard you this morning." She answered. "Nev, give him back his-"

"Dad's shoe? Hai, hai, Li." Neville said, waving her off as he brought the brown leather shoe out form his bag. "This flew in to my window this morning, I tried to drop it off earlier, but no one was home."

Ichigo took it, cheeks light pink, almost invisibly, in his embarrassment. "Gomen, about that." '_Stupid Goat-Face._' He thought.

"Quiet alright, we know how people can be a bit eccentric." Neville answered. "Please try and keep this from happening again, wouldn't want to have to replace a window."

"Aa, right." He watched them leave, stoic expressions falling back into place. So THEY were the ones that moved in!

Tatsuki started chortling, "I feels sorry for you, Ichi."

He looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Orihime shook her head again, "You like her. And she has a brother."

He grumbled under his breathe, "Go make out with Ishida and shut up, Hime."

She and Tatsuki merely smiled in answer.

She sighed. Her mother was a nut- that she knew- but did she HAVE to make her go to the convenience store now? So what if they didn't have ramen, eat realy food! But no her mother sent her to the store for some instant ramen, raving about how the certainly MUST have ramen. Bloody loon.

Lilith passed under a street light, freezing when she felt an odd pressure settle over her. Almost as if…as if something was weighing down on her, but wasn't too heavy. It reminded her of the weight a blanket might have, except this made it hard to breathe.

Her head snapped around, black hair flying as she heard an odd roar, brows furrowing. What the _hell_ was that? She'd never heard anything like that hollow, empty sound- something full of fury and despair. It sent a chill equal to that of a Dementor down her spine. Whatever it was, she hoped she would not encounter it tonight, and she'd need to ask her two family members if they heard it.

She was at her house's door when the slight weight vanished after a different energy blanket spiked and vanished too. What ever they'd been, were gone. To her confusion, neither Neville nor Bellatrix had felt anything.

She thought it a little odd when Ichigo- he told her he didn't like being called Kurosaki, formalities annoyed him- had a bandage on his forehead, but supposed that was fine, he probably got a bit of hell for his hair, like Tonks had at one point.

The next few weeks were odd to say the least. She'd hear those howls, feel that weight in varying degrees off and on. Sometimes it'd be light, just a feather light feeling. Others they'd be a bite heavy. There were times, when it was heavier, she'd see blurs moving in the sky, seeming to be fighting. Even the feather light ones, she'd sometimes see a blur in places.

Then there was the ghosts. The weren't like the ones she was used to, the pale see through ones from Hogwarts. No they looked like actual people, with chains hanging from their chests. Hell, one had grabbed her hand and asked her to play with him, even been disappointed when she said she had to get to school. That one- called himself Renton- was eight, and kept following her around.

At one point she even saw blood smeared on one of the walls in town. She had been the only one who could see it besides Renton. She knew her brother and her mother were getting worried about her, but she was so confused. What was going on?

Then, three and a half weeks since she'd arrived, she'd been walking home late after having been given cleaning duty. She was alone, having a whispered conversation with Renton- over ice cream, he claimed chocolate was the best, she argued strawberry was- when she froze, breathing becoming labored as her eyes snapped up to the air above them.

It was some sort of bear/squid thing, with a big white mask. It was coming at them, leaving indents in the concrete, a howl ripping from it's throat before it spoke in a voice that sent chills up her spine. A voice she imagined a Dementor to have. "_Kekeke, dinner! You two will taste good!_"

Lilith wanted to hex herself. The one day she left her wand at home! Whatever this thing was wanted to eat them, and she didn't have a weapon of any type. "R-Renton I want you to run." She said, inching in front of him as the thing drew closer. Dead, she suspected, he might be, her maternal instincts refused to let him get hurt.

He nodded, turning and running- just like she did- when it charged. "_Dinner! Stay still! It'll only hurt a lot._"

She'd have snorted, had Renton not tripped over himself. She skidded to a stop and ran back to him, sliding in front of him as the thing drew itself up, mouth glowing red. Violet eyes went wide in realization. She was going to die, really going to die this time. There was no magic to keep her alive, no Neville to watch her back like she did his.

She figured most people would have closed their eyes as that red beam of crackling heat flew at them, but she didn't- couldn't. If she died, she wanted to know exactly what it looked like. But it didn't come. Instead, if was stopped by a sword, a huge one, with someone she recognized in traditional Japanese clothes.

"I-Ichigo?"

She saw his head turn, amber eyes looking at her, before he moved, cutting the things head in half.

Lilith felt Renton grip at her shirt, a whimper escaping his mouth as he clung to her back. She reached around and brought him to her front, eyes still watching Ichigo, as the white cloth rewrapped around his sword as he slung it onto his back, walking back towards them.

"Don't let him make me go, Li!" Renton pleaded, hands tightening on her shirt.

Ichigo bent down, "Lilith? Are you alright?"

She shook herself, "Hai." SHe looked down, "Ren are you ok?" He merely nodded silently. "Ichigo, what was that thing? What are you?"

He sighed, standing, motioning for her to do the same. "Come on, I'll walk you home while I explain." He paused. "Kon! Where the hell are you!"

She took a step back in shock when a second Ichigo appeared- in his school uniform- seeming to have jumped off the roof to land next to the Ichigo with a weapon.

The new comer leered at her, "Oh, Ichigo, you found a hot one! Can I have first dibs?"

Ichigo had a tick mark on his forehead when Lilith looked slightly affronted and confused. "Kon, shut the hell up." Two seconds later he was rolling his shoulders as he resettled into his body.

He started leading them in silence, a sort of uncomfortable one, until she yanked him to a stop and crossed her arms. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you saved my life, but I still need an explanation here. Being able to tell my brother and Mum I'm not crazy would be great, you know." He still seemed reluctant to speak. She sighed, "I'll trade you secret for secret. Tell me yours now, I'll tell you mine tomorrow if you come over around twelve."

His face eased out of the normal scowl, settling into one with a bit of annoyance. Hn, he probably didn't think she had a secret worth telling. He started waking as he spoke. "I'm a Shinigami, someone who purifies those things- Hollows- so their souls can move on to Soul Society, where we go when we die. They usually try to eat the souls of people like him," He pointed to Renton, "Because they have no heart, which is what the hole represents, it makes them feel less empty. They can be attracted to people who are alive who have high spiritual pressure. Like you."

'_Shinigami? I've heard of them vaguely. Wizards had a huge war with them back in the Dark Ages and they separated and tried not to get involved with each other. As far as I know, Japans Magical Community and the Shinigami get along really well, and interact with each other frequently._' She thought. "Ichigo, aren't Shinigami, well dead?"

He nodded, "Normally, but I didn't get them normally. Rukia transferred hers to me, and eventually I got my own." he didn't feel like going into the entire 'Save Rukia' fiasco. "How long have you been seeing ghosts?"

"My whole life, though none Like Ren." Lilith answered, looking worriedly down at the brunette, who was clutching the side of her opposite of Ichigo. "Renton what's wrong? I've never seen you like this."

He looked up at her with blue eyes. "He'll make me leave. I don't want to leave! I like it here with you!"

She looked at Ichigo questioningly, confused. Ichigo sighed again, "The second job is to send souls to Soul Society through Soul Burial. I usually don't, but Rukia does it as fast as she can, it's dangerous for them to stay here."

Renton looked at him hopefully, "So you won't send me away?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No, but you need to move on soon." He stepped away as they arrived at her house. "I'll be over tomorrow." He called over his shoulder.

…Why is it she had a really bad feeling…

She explained to her mother and brother what she was told, and in turn had to explain the war that actually brought on the Dark Ages to him.

Bellatrix seemed pleased, though. "That's good, Lilith. Really good. I had been wondering if that was what you were hearing and seeing, but I wasn't sure. If that's what's going on, then your not actually a Witch."

"E-EH?" Both teens stared at her in shock.

She laughed, "My great-great-grand aunt moved to Japan, and she was a born witch. Shortly after she began seeing Hollows and Shinigami. Not long after, her magic introverted and left her. Magic can sometimes inhabit those who are children of Magic folk and are actually more spiritually inclined to provide protection. As soon as the person is ready, it leaves and allows the spiritual powers to emerge. My Grandmother said it was a very neat thing, something she was proud of. It's looked down on in England by some, but those are the same ones that persecute creatures and muggle-borns. In other countries it's a neutral aspect, respected, or revered."

"So I may not have my Magic much longer?"

"I'm not sure, you may just be able to see and sense them." Bella paused, setting down her chop sticks and looking at her Blood Daughter. "I for one hope your Spiritually inclined."

Neville looked at her, "Why? Wouldn't that make her more susceptible to Magic?"

"It might, but it also means she's safer. Look at it this way, you won't be as easily detected by Wizards or Witches. And if you are…you'll be able to be around people much stronger than our kind, people that can protect you so much better." Their Mum's eyes looked a little upset at the thought.

Lilith crossed her arms. "You do a damn good job, Mum. Don't you dare think other wise. You almost fought Tom to allow us to leave." Yea, Tom had wanted them to stay in England in Riddle Manor so he'd know the two were safe. After all, she, Neville, Bellatrix and Hermione were the only ones unafraid to call him by his first name. Mainly because they knew the man wouldn't hurt them. Especially Lilith, because she had become and accidental Horcrux during first year, when he killed Quirrell to go after her and passed through her body. Come to think of it… "Mum, if that happens…what happens to the piece of Tom's soul?"

Bellatrix frowned. "Well, three possibilities. It might not affect it at all, it might destroy it, or it might be represented in the power you gain. I'll talk to Tom, he may want to come and remove it into some sort of thing for you to wear to be safe." She said thoughtfully.

"Right then, I know what we can use if he does. That silver pendant I have should work. It's charmed unbreakable and can't wear out or rust."

Bellatrix gave a nod, going back to dinner, "I talk to him before I go to bed, and get an update for us."

Lilith looked up suddenly, "Right, if you get back home early tomorrow, Ichigo might be over. I promised a trade of secrets. I have a suspicion Inoue, Sado and Ishida are involved, so I went ahead and paid the two hundred galleons each for exposing the Wizarding World for each of them, plus his family. Just to be safe. I have the horrible feeling that England wasn't the only place in war."

Knowing to trust her gut- and there own- her family members exchanged wary looks, before nodding. They went to bed shortly after, she figured that Renton had gone ahead and moved on after saying bye to her, she could no longer feel his presence.

At the knock on the door, it took her a minute to remember who was supposed to be home. She bookmarked her copy of '_The Wars of the Elves and Goblins._' Elves- true ones- hadn't always gotten along with the Goblins. But in any case it was resolved centuries ago.

Ichigo blinked when she answered, dressed in formfitting sweat pants and a half shirt. "Oh, hey. Come on in, Ichigo." She greeted, stepping to the side. "Living room is to your left."

He glanced around when he entered the room. It had light walls, dark floors, silver and green decorated. "Nice place." He muttered.

She snorted, "Right." She'd have preferred something simpler and comfier than leather. "So, a secret for a secret. From your look last night, I didn't expect you to come." She smirked lightly, "Don't think I've got a secret as big and bad as yours?"

And orange eyebrow raised, "Unless your some kind of witch or something, then no."

Her eyes went wide in surprise, mouth snapping shut.

"…You aren't…are you?" He asked hesitantly.

She sighed, nodding slightly. "Well, yes, actually. My entire family is." She supplied. "But that's a really long story."

"I've got time."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Story for a story?"

"Deal."

"Well, it started when my parents were in Hogwarts, a school for people who use magic. My father was Lord Potter, a rich pureblood, and my mother was a muggle-born, someone born of normal human parents." Lilith began. "An old Wizard named Albus Dumbledore wanted my parents money, so he faked a prophecy a few months before Neville and I were born." She paused, "Oh, we aren't really twins. Hell, we weren't related until last year!" She smirked at his confusion. "His name used to be Longbottom Neville, mine used ot be Potter Lilith. Anyway, then Dumbledore framed Voldemort made him go without a body, killed my parents and placed me in a household…" She looked away for a moment, "In a household no one with Magic should have ever even looked at."

Ichigo stared at her, catching on to what she meant. She'd been abused? She didn't strike him as someone who had been, then again that might be what resulted into that dangerous aura around her and her brother…wait, were they really brother and sister, now?

"When I turned eleven, I went to Hogwarts too. First year…I killed someone." She looked up and locked eyes with him. "He was trying to kill me, but instead I helped Voldemort- the one Dumbledore framed from my parents death- kill the person he'd possessed. Second year I save my- I saved _Ronald's_" She said it like a curse "Little sister Ginny. Killed a sixty foot long Basilisk, a snake that can kill you if you look in it's eyes and whose venom's only cure is Phoenix tears." She grimaced at that, "Third year I met my Godfather Black Sirius. He escaped form prison- framed- to try and warn me about Dumbledore. I knew him for two years, before Dumbledore had enough and killed him too. Fourth year I was forced to compete in a tournament that nearly killed me and gave Voldemort his body back. It was during that year I found out Weasley Ronald was trying to slip me Love Potion. The plan for him was that, he would get me knocked up, and once I had the baby, Dumbledore would hire someone to kill me. My money would then go to the Weasley's and Dumbledore. They'd have probably sent the kid to an orphanage or something."

"His elder brothers disowned themselves, it was just him, his parents, his little sister, and Dumbledore that were in on it. Voldemort saw my memories when my blood was used to resurrect him. He let me go, offering to give me and however I trust sanctuary, safety from the War. My best friend Granger Hermione stayed behind with a few family friends to help Voldemort finish the war. Bellatrix offered to blood adopt us. She'd had her own children, but they'd been still born. Neither of us had very good lives growing up- Hell Neville killed his own Grandmother when she tried to kill me." She looked down. "It took a year to get everything set up, but here we are. Neville and I just call ourselves twins because he was only born a few days before me." She didn't mention anything about herself being a Horcrux, for one, she wouldn't be one much longer.

She raised her hand and felt her wand slip into her palm, flicking it at the table and watching it turn in a horse, before turning it back. "Proof, just in case." She tilted her head to look at him, "Your turn, Ichigo."

He leaned back, "Fifteen, and I'm sitting in my room. Rukia comes through my window, and after kicking her, she told me all about Shinigami and Hollows. I didn't believe her until a hollow tried to kill my sisters the same night. Rukia got hurt because of me and had to transfer me her powers. It's illegal, and eventually Soul Society came after her. I gained my own powers and Chad, Orihime, and Ishida went with me to save Rukia. Three captains of the Gotei 13- the thirteen squads of Shinigami- captains are the highest rank, defected and now control a force of Hollows called Arrancar. There are five types of Hollow. Normal ones, like last night. Menos Grande, they're a hundred feet tall, and more powerful than normal ones. Adhujas, which are more powerful than Menos. Vostal Lordes are adhujas that ripped off their masks, much more powerful. Finally, Arrancar. Arrancar are Hollows that look human, have pieces of mask, still have Hollow holes, and use a zanpaktou. That's the sword that was on my back last night. The strongest Arrancar are called the Espada, numbered one through nine. We're in a war against those three captains- Sousuke Aizen, Kaname Tosen and Ichimaru Gin."

She looked at him, "Ichigo, have you fought ay Espada since I came here?"

"Hai, the same one, twice."

"I felt it…I couldn't breathe. Were you over the park about four blocks form the school at night during one of those?"

"Yes."

"So that's what I saw…You said Arrancar are Hollow with Shinigami abilities…what are you then?"

"What do you mean?" '_How the hell?_'

"You said you're a Shinigami, but you feel different then Kuchiki-san. Stronger, but different."

"…I'm a Vizard. A Shinigami with Hollow abilities."

And silence. Both of them trying to let it sink in what the other had told them.

Eventually, Ichigo asked another question. "So when's your actual birthday?"

"July 31, you?"

"July 15." He answered. (And no, I didn't make that up! That's his actual birthday.)

"Same month huh?" She snorted in amusement. "Guess July is the Month of Greatness." She joked loosely. He shook his head at that, a smile on his face.

She glanced at the clock. It was already four… "Um, I need to make dinner, your welcome to stay. Just…be wary of my Mum, bit of a loon."

"Aa, sure." He nodded, following her up the stairs and into the kitchen, watching her move around. "Why don't you use magic to do that?"

"Because, too much magic in one place makes you easy to track. Besides, Magic makes food taste bitter if you aren't careful. I'm not great at cooking with it, so it would probably taste horrible- oh drat, out of treacle tart… Dobby!"

A pop that made Ichigo jump, and there stood a wrinkly, pink thing with large floppy ears and eye the size of tennis balls. "Mistress Lilith called Dobby! What can Dobby do for Mistress Lilith?" It asked eagerly.

"Can you take this and go get some treacle tart from the bakery on Sakura Alley?" She asked, holding out a black card, "I just need four large ones." She paused, "And stop calling me Mistress, will ya?"

Dobby took the card, "Yes Mistress Lilith!" He vanished with another loud pop.

Ichigo couldn't help it. He laughed at her face- a mixture of exasperation, annoyance, and defeat. "I give up!" She yelled, turning back to the vegetables she'd been cutting. "Ruddy house-elf."

"A- ha- house-what?"

"House-elf. Race of magical creatures that serve Witches and Wizards. I always thought it was barbaric, until I learned they can't survive without being bound to a Wizarding family. Dobby was a House-Elf that told me not to go to Hogwarts for second year. I asked the Malfoys to let me bind him to the Black Family, because he really is good company…just a little over enthusiastic, sometimes." She said.

Thirty minuets later, two loud cracks sounded down stairs. "Lilith? We're home!"

"Upstairs Mum, Nev. Ichigo's staying for dinner." She called, violet eyes glancing up as the two entered the room moments later. "How was the meeting?"

"Annoying." Neville answered. "One of the lower rank Death Eaters tried to preach how we should all go torture some muggles. Brought a girl around six in. It didn't go over well." He nodded to Ichigo, kissing his sister on the forehead and sitting down. "Narcissa got angry and killed him, Greyback left to dispose of the body. Lady Bones took the girl home to her family and Obliviate the lot of them."

Lilith shook her head, "That's one reason I hate Fudge and Dumbledore, telling everyone Tom wants Muggles and Muggle-borns dead. Hmph." She scowled at nothing for a minute, before sighing and eating the vegetable soup that her Mother handed her. "Treacle Tarts in the microwave, to stay warm." She informed. "So, any updates on the other stuff?"

Bellatrix looked at Ichigo with narrowed eyes, before looking at her daughter.

"It's fine Mum, he knows the lot of it." The former Potter said, waving it off.

"Well, they're searching for you alright, sounds like there getting desperate." Bella said. "Weasley's have been saying that Ronald is in a depression because his fiance was kidnapped."

Lilith's eyes went cold, "Fiance? FIANCE! That bloody…what part of fuck the hell off didn't he get? The fuck, the hell, or the off?"

Neville snorted into his drink, coughing. "Relax, Li. Luna and Mione said no one at Hogwarts believes him. Even the ones who didn't much like you aren't buying. It was way to obvious with the fact you nearly castrated him when you got fed up with the stalking."

Ichigo's brows rose, "You said he tried to drug you, not stalk you."

"Yea…well…he's a dumbass, ok?" She said meekly, faint blush not ignored by her family. "Anyway…What about my…issue?" She asked carefully a moment later, glancing at Ichigo to signal he didn't know.

"That. Tom said he'd come by sometime tomorrow to sort it all out. He said what you have works just fine." Bellatrix said. "And he'd like to meet Ichigo, tomorrow." A smirk was on her mouth.

Lilith did a fairly good spit take. "NANNI!"

"Mhm, wanted to make sure he's trust worthy you know? Wants to make sure he can trust Strawberry here with…certain things." Bella continued, smirking evilly at the confused orange haired teen.

"M-Mum! You- what- are you nuts! I'd rather not-" She stopped, looking at her mothers amused face. "Oh, go to hell." She muttered, head lowering as she returned to eating. "Go to hell the lot of you."

Ichigo was left confused as the other two proceeded to laugh.

Ichigo could honestly say, Tom freaked him out a bit. During that meeting, he'd been looked over with red eyes that seemed to be looking into his mind- which he found out he had been, when Lilith mentioned it later. He somehow got the seal of approval. He'd talked to Neville afterwards, and went to bust down a door when he heard a scream from upstairs.

Neville had stopped him with a: "It's fine, Lilith's fine. She asked Tom to do something for her, so he's doing it. It's just painful to do, alright?"

They were right, because Ichigo's friends were told not long after this. Two months later, Lilith wasn't at school for a week. Bellatrix and Neville refused to let Ichigo enter the house, merely saying she would be fine.

When she finally did come back to school, something- they couldn't tell what- was different. The only thing that they could tell, was that she was lighter on her feet- almost like a weight had been taken off of her.

"Li-chan, are you ok? You weren't here for a while." Orihime questioned. "Neville-kun wouldn't let me come in and heal you."

"I didn't need it…" A small smile graced her face, "It was just an…inheritance, of sorts." Said smile turned a bit secretive and she winked as her brother shook her head in amusement.

She laughed, sweat dropping as they listened to Orihime describe a new recipe she had. Lilith's brother was at home with a cold, which would be fixed up by dinner, and her mother was at a meeting. She was walking with Rukia, Orihime and Ichigo at the moment, headed towards the shopping district as both Orihime and herself needed to get groceries and the other two had decided to tag along.

And then she froze, dread filling her as a familiar tingle spread through her body that said she was being watched. It wasn't human, she could tell that, nor was it a Shinigami or a Hollow. So that meant a magic user…

"Lilith? You ok?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Step away from Potter, muggle." The whipped around, coming face to face with an old man in rather odd orange robes with green polka dots all over them. A wand was held in his hand and his blue eyes were filled with anger.

"Dumbledore Albus." Lilith said through her teeth, "What can I do for you?" Her violet eyes were sparked with hatred, and the three around her felt a near electrical charge in the air.

"Start by removing the preposterous glamour! Your eyes are green, my girl, and it's horrible you would disguise them into the same shade as Bellatrix." He demanded, "And then come with me. It's time you stop being so selfish! All of Europe needs you, and you will do your job!" They only had time to blink as he flicked her wand and she was flung towards him, taking her by the arm. A triumphant smirk crossed his face only for him to yelp in pain and release her as his hand smoke and sizzled, burnt to a black state.

"Selfish? SELFISH! You're the fucking selfish bastard! Your ruined my life because you want glory, you want power and you want money!" Lilith snarled, eyes flashing dangerously. "Well you can get it somewhere else! This isn't a glamour, and I'm not a Potter anymore. I'm a Black through blood and right and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Insolent little whelp! How dare you speak to me as if you know what's better!" Dumbledore shot a curse at her that missed due to his pain, grazing her arm and cutting the skin open nearly to the bone.

She flinched, stumbling back a step but didn't move otherwise, instead rising o her full height, no matter how short it was, and glaring at him. Energy crackled around her in the form of purple lightning. "I dare, because I can. Go. To. Hell, Albus Dumbledore. Europe doesn't depend on me! Everyone who's smart enough to realize it knows that what Tom does is for the best! You're the one who promotes blood purity from behind the scenes, you're the one saying he hates Muggleborns when it's really you because a Muggleborn happen to turn down your marriage proposal for a muggle man. And the rest know that it isn't right to rely on a girl still in school. You're the one who needs me, because you need a weapon." It was said in one breathe, leaving her panting in loathing and pain.

Then the other three stepped into action. Orihime cast her shield over Lilith, hurrying over to help support her as her knees began to buckle from blood loss. Rukia and Ichigo where at Dumbledore's front and back, zanpaktou held at his throat and chest as his wand now lay broken to the side. Ichigo's lips curled back, barely restrained fury tinting his vision red.

And then Toshiro arrived on the scene, receiving a prompt explanation from Rukia before taking Dumbledore into custody and heading to Soul Society with him. Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu and Chad were allies of Soul Society, and by extension so were the Black Family. Attacking an ally was held in the same light as attacking a member of the ranks. He wouldn't be let off lightly, if at all.

Lilith blinked up at her bedroom ceiling, sleep filled mind slowly remembering the afternoon before. She felt someone shift next to her and found Ichigo with his upper half resting on the bed, his head on his arms. A giggle brought her eyes to the door, where Orihime and her mother stood.

"Hasn't left your side since you passed out." Bellatrix said, giving the orangette a fond look.

"How long has it been?"

"It's nine-thirty so about four hours. Orihime's very good at healing."

Orihime flushed in pride, "I've had practice. Ichigo and the others get hurt pretty often in the fights with the arrancar. I'm glad your awake though, I wanted to say that I'd see you around in a while. Now that it's summer, Rukia's taking me back to Soul Society to get stronger."

Orihime accepted her good luck wish and waved, heading out of the house.

Now that she had a clue what she was doing, and Yoruichi took to teaching her how to channel Reitsu for speed and strength, she could actually help out some. Mind she wasn't anywhere near ready to take on an arrancar, but an adhujas she could handle.

And then Orihime was kidnapped.

"If you think I'm staying here while you run off to play here, you can suck it Kurosaki! Orihime was my friend, and so are you lot! I am NOT staying here in a panic because you can't get over the fact that I can fight! Either quiet bitching and suck it up, or just shut up!" Lilith shouted, hands balled into fists as she glared heatedly at the orangette.

Ichigo glared back just as hard, "I said no, damn it! It's not just hollow here, it's arrancar! What if one catches you when we aren't looking?"

"I have feet you bastard! I can run!"

"And if they're faster?"

"Considering I can thump you and send you across town, I'm not to worried!" She snarled.

He threw his hands up in frustration and stalked off, leaving Uryu to escort her inside Urahara's shop and too the portal. Where the blonde promptly knocked her on her ass and her soul from her body.

"What the hell!" She screamed, scowling as she picked herself up easily.

"Ah, so I was right! Rukia-san mention you'd been technically killed as a baby, and you have no soul chain! Your soul just latched back onto your body before it could leave." Kisuke said in excitement. "How interesting…"

Her clothes hadn't changed from the bats, boots, halter top and light weight leather jacket, but she looked lighter on her feet when she moved, and her Spiritual Pressure was certainly stronger.

Ichigo shook his head, still frustrated over her stubborn attitude and sighed, "Let's go already."

"Don't you dare die, Ichigo! Get off your ass!" Lilith shouted, standing in the arrancar's grasp and not struggling. She knew she could take him, but didn't want to distract Ichigo from his battle with Nnotoria.

It happened way to fast for her. One minute Orihime, Uryu and herself were watching helplessly as Ichigo battled against Ulquiora, the next Ichigo was on the ground, face down and unmoving.

Lilith backed away as the Vostal Lordes approached them, Uryu leaping in front of them. Her eyes were wide and staring and she knew she was probably crying; her heart felt like it was being torn to shreds… '_Ichigo…no, not Ichigo, please no…_' "ICHIGO!" She knew it was her screaming but she didn't really care, she didn't care anymore. She should have told him before they came here, should have told him how she felt and now she couldn't because he was dead. She fell to her knees and shook with silent sobs, not caring if the Espada killed her as he threw Uryu aside. She didn't care, not now.

"_Maa, maa, so pathetic! You let the shit stain walk all over you._" Ichigo wondered how he was still hearing his Hollow. He thought he was dead…

"**No, your not dead, not yet, Ichigo.**"

"_No but your girly will be! Get your stupid ass up, King. I ain't so keen on seeing her die ya know._"

Did he mean Lilith…?

"_Yes, you dumbass. We're part of you, King, we feel what you feel. I just like fucking with you cuz it's fun. Get your sorry ass up!_"

Part of him?

"**Get up Ichigo. You understand now, we were never separate. We three are one person, body, mind and soul. Every Shinigami is strongest when they realize this. Now get up, you need not fear loosing yourself any longer. Get up and use all of your power.**"

"_Hurry up, dumbass. He's gonna kill Li!_"

And his vision was back. He could hear Orihime screaming in panic, and he could hear nearly silent crying.

"Why do you cry for him? What emotion makes you so sad that he is dead?" He heard the hollow asked in his monotone curious voice as he slowly began to push himself up.

"You wouldn't…wouldn't u-understand. Your can't f-feel like we can…" It was Li, he was certain, but he'd never heard her that upset since he'd met her. "It's called love." And then her sobs got louder, and he got angrier.

He could faintly see the red hue spread across his skin, as his hand slammed into the ground, pushing himself up roughly. And then he was attacking Ulquiora, eyes glowing blue as he realized just how strong he was now that he didn't have to be afraid his Hollow would over take him.

It was quiet when the arrancar finally disintegrated into the air, Orihime already working on healing Uryu and Lilith on the ground staring at him with a mixture of relief and the emotion he could now identify as love.

"Are you alright, Li?" He asked softly. She nodded jerkily, sniffling as he crouched down in front of her, lifting her chin with on hand. "Are you sure?"

"I-I'm just…just lacking energy."

He smiled, "Good." He leaned in, "Good." It felt better than he thought it would have, the feeling of her soft lips against his and her arms wrapping around his neck. If felt like a wild fire, uncontrollable as fingers tangled in hair and mouths parted, eyes closing.

And then it was over with a stinging pain across his cheek and her glaring at him fiercely. "Don't you ever…don't you EVER do that to me again, you stupid berry!" She shouted, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "I thought I'd lost you, damn it."

He ignored the pain in his cheek and decided to hold her back, smiling slightly, "It takes more than that to kill me, Li."

"Hello Shinigami. I'm sure your all enjoying the fight with my arrancar, but while I leave you with no way out, allow me to reveal something to you. I'm sure your aware I want the Kings Key, but your unaware that while you fight, I'll be creating it. Say good bye to your precious Karakura, Shinigami." And Aizen was gone.

"Kuso." Ichigo cursed, standing among the assorted captains, lieutenants, third seats and others that had come to help. "What now?"

Unohana Ritsu had narrowed eyes, and her lips were pursed, "I believe, there is nothing we can do but wait and have faith in the others."

Lilith wrung her hands before speaking up, "If you can get a visual on what he's done to seal off the place…I might be able to find a loophole or tear it open." All eyes turned to her, and not liking the attention she twitched, "Wards and spells are similar to Kido and Bakudo, just with different energies and shorter incantations. I'm sure he's probably used a high level one, and if I can get a feel for it, I might be able to direct my own energy to it and tear it down like I would a ward."

Byakuya cast a glance at his sister, checking her over before nodding. "I will take her to the highest point, perhaps it will be close to it."

"No need, I can do it right here. I just need someone with a lot of Spiritual Pressure to charge the air." She said, shaking off her uneasiness and replacing it with the same confidence she used at meetings with Tom and the Death Eaters.

Ritsu turned to Zaraki and pointed at the ground, "Sit and do as she says." Even Kenpachi was scared of the famous Ritsu temper and did as told.

"Just push your Reitsu into the air, and watch the figurative magic." Li teased, trying to lighten the mood. She settled across from him and crossed her legs, throwing off the battered remains of her jack, her shoes already having been ripped apart.

Her body gave a purple aura and her hair swayed as she closed her eyes and began to focus. Behind her eyes she saw three lines, one fore Henco Mundo, one for the Living World and lastly one for Soul Society. A net seemed to be swathed around the Living line, pulsing a sickly green. So it was a matter of untying knots, that would take a bit of time, time they didn't have. Instead she opened her eyes and without really seeing them, still studying the net, spoke. "Is it possible to open a Senkaimon to Soul Society and change direction to the World of the Living?"

Ritsu nodded, "A difficulty, but it would be similar to they way you arrived."

"We'll have to do it. I don't have time to pick through the binding Kido. It was used repeatedly, it's like a net tied into thousands of knots. I can undo it later with Kenpachi-san and another Captain around, but it would be quicker to take the difficult path for once."

She shook her head to clear It of the images and refocused on her surroundings, "You can stop, Kenpachi-san."

Ritsu looked at Ichigo, taking note that his own Reitsu was already building itself back up quicker than what she suspected he was even used to. It appeared he was one of the few people that evolved and improved by actually fighting. "We must hurry, Kurosaki-san."

"Orihime and I should go with. I bet there's a bunch of wounded, and I've got plenty of energy left to help defend her while she heels."

Ritsu nodded, "Allow us to carry you, it will be quicker without having to slow down for you to keep up." With that, the woman allowed Orihime onto her back and made a slashing motion, a Senkaimon appearing before her.

Ichigo followed her in quickly, tossing Lilith onto his back and not bothering to stop the chuckle as she squeaked in surprise.

Lilith had been right. The false Karakura was in ruins and several Shinigami were on the grounded wounded, and Shinji was cradling a severely injured Hiyori to him. Said blonde seemed to be the most injured out of everyone, aside from Soi Fon, Hinamori and Rongiku.

"Now what…I doubt I can take him." Ichigo muttered, staring at Aizen.

"_**Simple, Ichigo, you announce bankai once more.**_" It seemed his hollow and zanpaktou had merged because the voice was a mixture.

"I'm already in bankai though." He answered inaudibly.

"_**It will simply place you in to your ultimate bankai, your strongest form. Beware, when you exit it, you will loose consciousness. Before I would have worried you would loose your powers, but I do not believe you would allow yourself to be unable to protect Li."**_

"Damn right." He muttered a bit louder, taking up a stance. "Bankai!"

The rest was a blur to her. She remembered seeing Ichigo's form turn black and him rush Aizen, before both were out of eye sight, though booms and such could definitely be heard. And then Ichimaru Gin, who was apparently pardoned by the So-Taicho, Yamamoto, was handing her what he said was a soldier pill, which Toshiro confirmed at her suspicious look.

The next few weeks were similar to that. Everything seemed to be getting back to normal- as normal as it was for them, in any place- and a treaty had been formed between Arrancar and Shinigami. Shinigami wouldn't hunt Arrancar or Vostal Lordes as long as they didn't attack humans and Arrancar and Vostal Lordes would not attack Shinigami or others. Any other Hollow were free game for the Shinigami.

And then Tom came a calling. Seemed he needed Lilith for a meeting and there was not time so she'd had to drag Ichigo with her. Ichigo had just stood next to her chair as she crossed her legs under the ornate dress she changed into and leaned on one palm, watching the proceedings with a controlled expression.

Apparently seeing her taking control of situations like stupid recruits and the dress got him a bit raunchy. Because as soon as Tom left from dropping them off, he'd tossed her on the bed and proceeded to ravish her until she was screaming his name to the whole neighbor hood.

Of course, Neville got him with a shrinking hex for making him have to listen. Lilith was rather displeased and forced Neville to remove it and proceeded to knock the hell out of him with the frying pan she'd been using to cook. The bacon was ruined, but she was satisfied.

"Err…Rukia?" The now twenty year old former Potter asked nervously.

"Yes, Li?" Rukia answered, signing a paper with a flourished and moving onto the next. She'd become a lieutenant the year before.

"How…do I tell Ichi that I'm um…expecting?"

Rukia dropped her pen, looking on in shock before grinning evilly. "Oh, I'm sure we can find an entertaining way…"


End file.
